Eine neue Ära 3 " Ein Freund kehrt heim!"
thumb|250px|Zum Turagathumb|left|250px|Vom Geist zum ...... Rufus kehrt heim! V'or sehr langer Zeit. Zermeckes blickte in das Licht was sich näherte. Er spürte keine schmerzen mehr und wie ein Funken freude in ihm auf kam. Eine Hand empfing ihn und er fühlte als ob er schweben würde. Dann erfasste ihn die sanfte Wärme des Lichtes. Nach einiger Zeit in der Schwerelosigkeit und der Wärme merkte er wieder das Leben in ihm und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Eine seichte Briese weckte ihn und er öffnette die Augen. Ich lebe wieder, dachte er auch wenn ich jetzt kein Toa mehr bin. Ok, sprach er zu sich. Wenn ich jetzt kein Toa mehr bin brauche ich auch meinen Toa Namen nicht mehr, ab heute heise ich wieder Rufus. Wie lange war ich eigendlich im Jenseits fragte er sich und bemüte sich wieder zu laufen. Nach zehn Minuten hatte er sich wieder an eine feste Gestalt gewöhnt und untersuchte zu erst einmal die Umgebung. Die Ruine war noch kaputer und in der Ferne sah er die Umrisse von Statuen die vorher nicht da waren. '''E'r sah durch sein Fernglas wie weit das Dorf entfernt war. Für einen Toa wäre es nicht weit gewesen aber für einen Turaga schon. Aber was solls, sagte er zu sich und lief gelassen den Umrissen der Statuen entgegen. Er wusste das es eines der Randdörfer war die noch zu Po Metru gehörten. Auf dem Weg begutachtete er seine Ausrüstung. Einen Bummerrang, 2 Turaga gerechte Schwerter und ein Fernglas. Nicht das was er von der Zeit als Toa gewohnt war, aber vorerst besser als nichts. Er rannte ein Stück um zu sehen wie fit ein Turag sein konnte und war über die Leistung des kleinen Körpers überascht. Im Dorf war es hektisch und Unruhig. Diese Toa waren Böse. Rufus hatte seinen Spürsinn und scharfen Verstand nicht verloren. 'E'iner der Toa hielt einen Matoraner an den Beinen und schüttelte ihn. Die Hilflosigkeit des Matoraners schien ihm so richtig zu erfreuen. "Lass den Matoraner los!" sprach Rufus und blickte an dem Toa hoch. "Was willst du denn!" lachte der Toa und ließ den Matoraner einfach fallen, " du halbe Portion!" 5 andere Toa kamen dazu und lachten den Turaga aus. "Machen wir die kleine Made fertig und plündern weiter!" kicherte einer der Toa. Der Toa der gerade den Matoraner hatte fallen gelassen zog seine Axt und holte aus. Der Turaga wich dem Axtblatt aus und riß seine Schwerter hoch. Einige der Toa lachten verzückt doch dann verstummten sie. Ihr Anführer ließ die Axt fallen und schrie vor Schmerz. An der Hand mit der er vor kurzem noch die gewaltige Axt geschwungen hatte fehlten alle Finger und der Daumen. Hastig suchten sie die Finger ihres Anführers und flohen mit diesem aus dem Ort. 'D'ie Matoraner bejubelten Rufus, der immer noch erstaunt war, das er auch als Turaga noch ein guter Kämpfer war. Nur um die Gastfreundschaft der Dörfler nicht zu kränken blieb er noch einen Tag um am Dorf Fest teil zu nehmen. Am Tag der Abreise suchte er noch mal die Werkstatt des ansässigen Schmiedes auf und verbesserte die beiden Schwerter und den Bummerang. Dann setzte er mit frischen Vorräten und guter Laune den Weg nach Po Metru fort. Es gab vieles nach zu holen dachte er dabei. Was war wohl aus Igni oder susa geworden dachte er bei sich. Ging es den beiden gut. Der Gedanke seine alten Freunde bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können erfüllte ihn mit größter Freude. Alee der Helden 'D'er Turaga schritt den Weg entlang und wechselte auf die Straße die nach Po Metru Zentrum verwieß. Links und rechts schmückten Statuen von Toa und Titanen die Straße. Der Fußgängerweg und die Fahrbahn waren gut ausgebaut und von ebenso guter Qualität. Rufus witmete sich wieder den Statuen zu. Jede stand für einen Helden des Orden von Mata Nui, der für den Großen Geist sein Leben gelassen hatte. Etliche dieser Helden hatte er noch zu Lebzeiten erleben dürfen aber es waren auch welche da bei die wohl er vor kurzem gefallen waren. Er hielt einen Matoraner an der gerade sein kleines Wirtshaus aufschloss an und fragte, "Sind Brutaka und Botar etwas auch gefallen?" Dabei zeigte er auf die Statuen der beiden Titanen des Ordens. "Nein, Ja oder...!" antwortet der Matoraner," das weiß niemand genau, nur das sie entführt wurden." Rufus bedankte sich für die Antwort und trank noch eine Tasse Kaffe bevor er seinen Weg vortsetzte. 'R'ufus nahm sich die Zeit noch mal alle Statuen anzuschauen. Es war ein wenig schade, das es für die Helden des Geheimen Rates nicht auch so eine Helden Alee gab. Aber das war einer der Preise die ein Toa des Rates bezahlen musste. Aber die Geheimhaltung hatte den Rat ja auch all die Zeit bis heute überstehen lassen. Und die Statuen waren ein Zeichen, das der Orden in der Vergangenheit die einen oder anderen schweren Verluste hin nhemen musste. Einer der jüngsten Toa unter den toten Helden war einer der Matoro hieß. Als er selbst noch Toa war, hatte er Matoro einmal gesehen als dieser noch Matoraner war. Ich muss ziemlich lange im Jenseits geblieben sein murmelte er. Dann erschrak er kurz. Eine Statue glich Igni, zu mindest auf dem ersten Blick. du kleiner Narr musste er zugeben. Zum einen hatte dieser Toa nur die Maske und das Flugbrett mit seinem emaligen Novitzen und Chronisten gemein, zweitens war Igni dem Orden unbekannt. 'I'n einigen 100 Metern sah er das kunstvolle aus Stein gehauen Schild "Willkommen in Onu Metru". Direckt dahinter konnte er weitere Schilder, Häuser und den Eingang zum Kohlistadion sehen. Auf eine Runde Kohli hatte er so richtig lust bekommen, da er jetzt wieder in der passenden Größe war konnte er ja vieleicht mit einigen Po Matoranern eine Partie Kohli spielen. Er fand eine kleine Gruppe Matoraner die ebenfalls Kohli spielen wollten und so verging der halbe Tag im Stadion. Auch wenn dadurch die Reise etwas länger dauerte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Po Metru nun eine Magnetbahn. Diese fuhr bis an die Grenze von Ga Metru. Rufus beschloss doch den Zug zu nehemen. Der Bahnhof war im feinsten Barocken Mustern und Steinbearbeitungen gehalten und bot einen Kontrast zu der recht modernen Magnetbahn. 'G'a Metru war so wie es Rufus in erinnerung hatte. Das hier einst brutale Kämpfe gegen die Visorak und später auch gegen den Cirkel der Gezeichneten geführt wurde, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Eine Tatsache die dem Turaga gefiel. Nach langem Totenschlaf durch eine Trümmerwüste zu fahren währe keine besondere Abwechslung gewesen. Über all in den Schulen herschte Ruhe und Frieden nur in einer nicht. Aus Gesprächsfetzen der Lehrerinnen konnte er herraus finden, das eine Lehrerinn entführt und nach langer Geiselhaft wieder frei gekommen und eine andere auf unheimliche weise umgekommen war. Das alles war aber schon wieder eine Zeit her und schien erledigt zu sein. Besuch im Koloseum 'D'ume saß auf einem Stuhl und blickte in die Arena des Koloseums. Die Matoraner jolten und Pfiffen als die Kohli Teams gegen einander antraten. Der Turaga genoss das Schauspiel und die Freunde der Matoraner. Er nippte an seiner Tasse Nesseltee und widmete sich wieder dem Kohlispiel zu. Da klopfte es dreimal gegen die Tür. Der Turaga öffnete selbste die Tür und wunderte sich, ein Turaga der ihn an einem Matoraner erinnerte, den er vor sehr langer Zeit mal gekannt hatte stand vor ihm. "Na Dume altes Haus!" lachte dieser. Dume musste einen Moment nachdenken bis ihm der Name wieder einfiel. "Rufus Zermeck! Alter Steinbastler!" kicherte Dume zurück und ging mit Rufus an den Tisch. "Ist schon ein wenig komisch!" murmelte Dume, "erst bist du ein Toa, dann wirst du getötet..." "Und nun stehst du wieder vor mir" fuhr Dume fort, "alles nicht so wichtig, hauptsache du bist wieder unter uns!" '''Während beide das Kohlispiel zu ende ansahen, fragte Rufus wie Dume in den Besitzs des Koloseums gekommen war. Dieser erklärte ihm von den Entführungen der beiden Ordenstitanen Botar und Brutaka und das auch von Krakua jede Spur fehlte. Das hatte die Turaga allen voran Vakama dazu veranlast einen neuen Stützpunkt in Metru Nui auf zubauen. Da sie das Koloseum für nicht sicher genug hielten. Er fragte dann ob er das Koloseum als sein eigen nehmen durfte und die 6 Turaga stimmten zu. Nun lebten er und seine Vahki Garde und die knapp 250 Köpfige Matoraner Belegschaft hier im Koloseum. Rufus der Dume gut kannte und mit diesem auch gut befreundet war genoss das es seinen Freunden gut ging. Dume berichtete ihm auch von den anderen Ereignissen die in der zwischen Zeit geschehen waren. Wo rauf hin Rufus beschloss nach Karda Nui zu gehen und seine Schwester und deren Familie nach Metru Nui zu holen. 'D'ume entschloss ganz spontan ihn zu begleiten und so verließen sie beide das Zimmer um die Reise vor zu bereiten. Das war nicht wirklich viel aber ohne die richtigen Hilfsmittel war eine Teleportation nicht besonders präzise. Das wussten beide Turaga. Dume zeigte seinem alten und wieder neuem Freund den Kartenraum des Koloseums und erklärte ihm, wie man an Hand dieser Einrichtung den genauen Punkt für eine hoch preziese Teleportation ermitteln konnte. Rufus war überascht, denn das der Orden von Mata Nui auch über solche Techniken verfügte hatte er nicht mit gerechnet. Nur brauchte der Geheime Rat keinen ganzen Raum für einen Kartenvorictung wie diese. Ein kleine immer aktuelles 3D Modell reichte dafür schon aus. Aber er sah auch das Dume froh war über das was er besaß. Denn dieser Kartenraum war gleichzeitig auch sehr brestischtechnisch und elegant. Rufus mochte so etwas auch schon immer. Vakama wird entführt 'V'akama war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Baustelle des neuen Tempels von Ta Metru zu begutachten. Dieser sollte bald das neue Domizil für die Turaga sein. Da hörte er ein raues knurren und das geräusch von Schritten. Schritte die nicht von einem Toa oder Matoraner stammten. Der Turaga wurde unruhig und blickte sich um. Da sah er sie. Zwei Spinax standen zwischen den Containern und blockierten den Ausgang ins freie Feld. Vakama ging einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um, er rannte los und die Spinax verfolgten ihn. Die beiden Kreaturen hatten ihn fast eingeholt als Trinuma sich zwischen ihm und die Spinax warf. Die beiden Wachhunde waren für das Ordensmitglied kein Problem doch folgetn bald mehr und mehr Spinax. Trinuma warf den Turaga auf seine Schultern und kletterte an der Wand einer der Manufakturen hoch. Auf dem Dach setzten sie ihre Flucht fort und erreichten beinahe das freie Feld von wo aus sie gut hätten verschwinden können. 'D'och eine Gruppe von Hydraxonn schnitt ihnen den Weg ab und zwang sie einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Die beiden flohen weiter über die Dächer und wurden nun auch von den Hydraxonn Robotern verfolgt. Trinuma sah keine gute Idee darin die Gegner anzugreifen, denn sowohl die Spinax wie auch die Hydraxonn waren beträchtlich in der Überzahl. Immer wieder wurden sie zu Wegänderungen gezwungen und waren schließlich in einer Sackkasse gefangen. Trinuma stellte sich vor Vakama und machte sich zum Kampf bereit. Aus dem nichts schälte sich ein Maxilos Roboter mit 4 Cordak Blastern. Dieser packte Trinuma noch bevor das Ordensmitglied etwas dagege tuen konnte und hob es in die höhe. Vor den Augen des verschreckten und vor Wut kochendem Vakam warf der Maxilos Trinuma in die luft und verpasste ihm ein Faustschlag das dieser durch die Wand des Lagerhauses brach. "'D'u musst die schon was besseres Einfallen lassen!" keuchte Trinuma und wankte auf den Maxilos zu. "Ach wirklch!" lachte dieser hämisch und trat das Mitglied des Ordens durch eine andere Wand der Halle. Wieder rappelte sich Trinuma auf und stellte sich dem bösem Titan entgegen. Diabolos packte Trinuma erneut und schleuderte ihn mit voller wucht in das Nachbargebäude. Dann feuererte er alle seine Cordak Raketen in dieses. Die Explosion war heftig und der Turaga spürte die Hitze der Explosion. "Komm Vakama!" sprach Diabolus kaltblütig und ließ Vakama von zwei Hydraxon festnehmen. Traurig blickte Turaga Vakam auf das brennende und fast zerstörte Gebäude und hoffte das Trinuma das Inferno überlebt hatte unirgend wer in der ferne die Explosion gesehen hatte. Die Verwandten in Karda Nui 'R'ufus und Dume unterhielten sich über die Schwester von Rufus und wo sie wohnte. Karda Nui hatt drei Dörfer und in einem von diesen würde wohl Rufus Verwandte wohnen. Rufus beschrieb Dume das Haus und die Straße als die beiden eine Erschütterung spürten. Sie rannten raus auf den Balkon und sahen die Explosion in Ta Metru. "War das ein Unfall in einer Masken Schmieder?" fragte Rufus. "Nein," murmelte Dume, " Etwa in der nähe der Explosion ist auch der Standort, wo die Turaga ihren neuen Standort errichten wollten." "Ich befürchte was anderes," fuhr Dume besorgt fort, "Sie haben sich Vakama geholt!" "Welche sie?" fragte Rufus neugierig. "Na ja," antwortete Dume, "Die die auch Botar, Brutaka und Krakua geholt haben!" "Wenn ich meine Verwandten aus Karda Nui hier her gebracht habe," sprach Rufus zu Dume," werde ich Igni und den Rat dazu veranlassen sich dieser Sache an zunehmen." Dume nickte erleichtert und gab die Straßen Nummer in den Computer ein. 'D'as Modell am Boden des Kartenraumes nahm die Form von dem Dorf an. Rufus suchte an Hand er des Modells die Straße und das Haus in dem seine Schwester wohnte. Schnell hatte er es gefunden. "Da müssen wir hin!" sprach er entschlossen und zeigte auf eines der Modelle. Dume begann damit in der Wand etwas einzugeben. Die Ziffern und Buchstaben an der Wand begannen zu leuchten. "Das sieht immer so aus, wenn die Maschine die Daten ermittelt!" erklärte Dume. Rufus dachte erst mal nur an seine Schwester, dass war ihm erst mal wichtiger als diese Explosion. Am nächsten Morgen erkundigten sich beide trotzdem was bis her über die nächtlichen Ereignisse bekannt war. 'V'akama war wie es Dume vermutet hatte verschwunden aber die anderen 5 Turaga waren mal von dem Schock abgesehen wohl auf. Aber das Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui namens Trinuma war lebensgefährlich verletzt worden. Rufus und Dume konnten nur erahnen was diese Explosion war. Damit hatten die Angreifer Trinuma so übel zugerichtet und schwer verletzt. Rufus und Dume rannten wieder ins Koloseum und bereitet die Teleportation vor. Dabei half ihnen Marocka, ein Turaga der zu Dumes Helfern gehörte. Alle drei warteten gespannt wie sich das Teleporter Feld aufbaute. Nach dem es fertig war, schritten sie nach und nach hindurch nach Karda Nui. Die Evakuierung aus Karda Nui 'I'n Karda Nui angekommen merkten sie, das hier eine Evakuierung statt fand und alles um sie herum dabei war die Habseligkeiten in Transporteinheiten zu verstauen. Dume und Rufus war dies erst mal egal. Die beiden Turaga suchten zuerst die Verwanten von Rufus, welche überglücklich waren, das er wieder lebte. Rufus und Dume halfen dabei die noch nicht eingepackten Güter in Kisten zu packen, dann verließen sie das Haus. Beide hatten erfahren, das Igni und Susa auch in Karda Nui befanden und in den Kampf um den Coderex eingriffen. "Warum mischen die beiden bei dieser Sache mit?" fragte Dume. "Das ist nicht ganz so einfach zu erklären," sprach Rufus während sie auf ihren Jetpacks in die Lüfte hoben, "es hat was mit seiner Kanohi zu tun." 'B'eide Turaga landeten auf einem Felsen der aus dem Sumpf ragte und sahen der Schlacht zu. Neben Igni und Susa waren auch noch die Toa Nuva anwesent und in Kämpfe mit Makutan verwickelt. Rufus juckte es in den Händen. Lange war es her als er zuletzt mit Igni zusammen gekämpft hatte und jetzt bot sich die Gelegenheit es wieder zu tun. Spontan startete er in die Lüfte und Dume hatte mühe ihm zu folgen. Igni wunderte sich, das ein kleines Wesen auf eines der Luftschiffe zubewegte, welche aus dem Teleporter Feld gekommen waren. Der Toa konnte nicht genau erkennen was es war. Er schätze das es ein Matoraner war der die Farbe von Susa hatte. Igni war überascht wie wendig das kleine Wesen das Flugobjekt umschwebte und wieder in sicherer Entfernung verschwand. Dann eplodierte das Luftschiff. "'H'ast du noch mehr Haftbomben?" fragte Rufus zu Dume, während er zusah wie die brennenden Teile des Fluggerätes vom Himmel regneten. "Hier!" lachte der Turaga und reichte Rufus weiter 5 Haftbomben. Rufus startete erneut in die Luft und steuerte auf das zweite Luftschiff zu. Er wich den Bordgewehren aus und zog sein Schwert in der Luft. Die Makuta die ausgeschwärmt waren stellten für Rufus keine Hindernisse dar. Er war kleiner als sie und konnte sie so in der Luft geschickte ausmanöveriren und sie dardurch austricksen. Der Turaga ließ es nicht groß auf Kämpfe anlegen, sondern trennte nur einen oder beide Flügel ab, so das die Makuta abstürtzten. Bald war er nahe genug am Luftschiff um erneut die Haftbomben anzubringen. Ein Feuerball verschlang das Flugobjekt und verwandelte es in einer Schrottregen. 'D'ann sah er in der Ferne Igni. Dieser flog mit gezogenen Schwertern auf einen Toa zu, der ihm auf den ersten Blick sehr änlich war. Rufus bemerkte auch das dieser Toa von Makuan verfolgt wurde. Freudiges Wiedersehen 'I'gni flog an Toa Ignika vorbei und enthauptete einen der Makuta die Ignika verfolgten. Dem anderen rammte er seinen Schwertknauf gegen das Genick so das es laut brach. Dem dritten halbierte er in der Luft und drehte bei um Ignika wieder zu folgen. Rufus verlangte alles von seinem Jetpack ab um Igni und Ignika einzuholen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als der Turaga den Code Rex erreichthatte, waren beide Toa darin verschwunden. Da er nicht wusste was ihn darin erwarten würde, folgte er ihnen nicht. Nach einiger Zeit, flog Igni wieder aus der Kugel herraus und sah den Turaga. Er drehte sein Airboard in der Luft und flog auf Rufus zu. "Deine Schwester hatte recht," lachter der Toa und packte den Turaga an der Hand so das dieser hochgrissen wurde, "schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen!" Rufus wollte etwas antworten doch Igni fuhr dazwischen, "Wir können später reden, erst müssen wir hier verschwinden." 'A'uf halbem Weg stieß Susa zu ihnen, hinter ihr auf Rokoh T3 Kobald saß Dume. "Wir können abhauen," sprach Susa, "Alle Matoraner haben Karda Nui verlassen." die beiden Fluggeräte flogen auf ein Teleporterfeld zu und verwschwanden darin. In der Operationsbasis in Metru Nui herschte Feierlaune. Rufus wurde von allen Umarmt oder hoch genommen dadurch war ihm schon richtig schwindelig. Susa war froh, das ihr Onkel wieder zu hause war und das ihr geliebter Igni wieder glücklich war. Für den Toa der Erde war es ein lang ersehnter Traum gewesen, wieder mit seinem alten Meister Seite an Seite zu kämpfen. Nun hatte sich dieser Traum erfüllt und beide waren wieder als ein Team vereint. Das Toa Zermeckes jetzt Turaga Rufus war störte ihn nicht. Alleine das Zermeckes am Leben war erfüllte Igni mit etwas so glücklichem, wo für er keinen Namen finden konnte. Besuch in Po Metru 'L'ucretcia saß auf der Bank in ihrem Garten. Sie alle waren gefallen oder weg. Ahokii und die M S F war nur unterweg um hier und da Artefakte zu suchen. Auch der Kontakt zu Marlene war abgerissen. Die Po Matoranerin war jetzt ganz allein und flüchtete sich in die erinnerungen an den Toa dem sie ihr Leben verdankte. Doch dieser war gefallen und dadurch wurde sie nur noch trauriger. Das einzige was sie ein wenig erfreute was das Tuyet und Takafu wieder erwacht und nun zusammen glücklich wurden. Was aus Igni und Azusa Kakama geworden war wusset sie auch nicht. Nur das beide noch lebten. Sie stand auf und ging an den Rand der Stadt. Sie blickte die Statuen der gefallen Helden an. 1.792 von ihnen hatte sie sterben sehen in einem aussichtslosen Kampf. Nur eine Statue hasste sie und hatte schon oft darüber nach gedacht diese zu zerstören oder einfach nur zu beschmieren. Sie fragte sich welcher Idiot jemandem wie Kahjohl ein Denkmal setzten konnte. Einem Matoraner der so viel Leid verursacht hatte. 'S'ie trat wütend gegen das steinernde Bildnis von Kahjohl und ging wieder. Ein lauten krachen gefolgt von einem verlachten verdammt noch mal stopte Lucretcia. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen Turag oder Matoraner der gerade ein Flugbrett in der Kahjohl Statue gelandet hatte. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte die Matoranerin. "So weit alles Ok!" hustete der Bruchpilot. Nach dem er sich wieder an den festen Boden gewöhnt hatte, sah der Matoraner Lucretcia an. Sie musste erst mal etwas überlegen, aber sie kannte diesen irgend wo her. "Ach!" stellte der Bruchpilot feste und sah das er die Kahjohl Statue einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hatte. "Danke!" lachte Lucretcia, "entlich traut sich das mal einer!" "Nicht zu danken!"kicherte der Matoraner dem das Flugbrett gehörte. "Komm wir trinken erstmal eine Tasse Kaffe!" schlug Lucretcia vor. Der Matoraner nahm dies dankend an. 'N'ach zwei ordentlichen Tassen kalten Kaffes war der Gast wieder voll bei Kräften. "Man bin ich froh das sie mir kein Denkmal gesetzt haben!" sprach der Matoraner und blickte die verdutze Lucretcia an. "Nein!" schrie sie überglücklich, "jetzt weiß ich woher ich dich kenne." Der Matoraner lächelte leise, "Es war mir auch eine Ehre dich 4 mal gerettet zu haben." "Zermeckes!" lachte Lucretcia über glücklich, "ich habe dich so vermisst!" Sie viel ihm so um die Arme das er samz Stuhl und Lucretcia umfiel. "Nur heisse ich jetzt nicht mehr Zermeckes!" "Wie denn?" fragte Lucretcia. "Ich habe meinen Matoraner Namen wieder angenommen!" sprach Rufus, "Ich heisse jetzt Turaga Rufus." Lucretcia viel Rufus erneut um die Arme doch dies mal vielen sie nicht um. "'I'ch würde dich gerne nach Hause hohlen!" lachte Rufus und zeigte aus dem Fenster auf ein Luftschiff aus dessen Fenster und geöffneten Luken eine ganze Gruppe Matoraner winkte. Lucretcia weite vor freude. Sie alle waren wieder da, die ganze Matoraner Bande. Kategorie:Epos